


Raspberry Ice

by Sofronia



Series: Skeleboning Trifecta [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Funny Smut, Reader just suck the tentacle so he can fuck you geeeeeez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short one is always mouthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Ice

"You know it's bad when you're own tentacle listens to me more than you."

There was growling, but it only died off into a quaking moan as your lips locked around the thick appendage wiggling playfully about in your mouth. You hummed around it, enjoying the slight ridges and faint raspberry taste on your tongue, vibrations shaking Sans right down to the core. Sure, he was loving the attention to his extra extensions, but he would love it more if they listened to him and held you down. With it being a normal weeknight, he couldn't just throw you down himself and pound you into the bed because you were a _vocal, little tease_ and he didn't want to wake anyone up. The tentacles were the only way to successfully shut you up and get fucked mercilessly, but they were conspiring against him tonight.

It was like some cosmic joke that his own tentacles wouldn't listen to him.

Lying beside the skeleton, your backside pressed against his pelvic bone and swaying teasingly, you let go of the cool appendage with a 'pop' and turned to face him. Instantly, you saw the blazing azure of his inflamed left eye, tongue sliding across teeth obscenely as he grabbed your hips. Unable to help the bubble of laughter at how desperate and _pissed_ off he looked, you decided to show him mercy and allow the tendrils to bind your arms behind your back. A sigh of relief left his lips as he rolled on top of you and slid the wet material of your panties to the side, thumb rubbing against the side of your clit _just right_ to make you squirm. 

"Open up, babe..." Oh, his voice was delectably wrecked and husking from arousal.

Looking to the side, you saw a new tentacle waiting patiently, to which you opened your mouth and swallowed happily around its' girth. At the same moment, the usual thick cock jutting from Sans' pelvic area morphed and tapered off; wiggling and grinding against your wet folds until he began to push inside. You didn't even have time to stop the moan that vibrated from your throat, another tentacle slithering alongside his own inside your pussy with ease; you may have been teasing earlier, but it didn't mean you weren't turned on. 

"F-fuckin' hell, you...you're so fuckin' warm inside...and it's all for me, ain't it, baby?" He rolled his hips against your ass and groaned, your own moan following at the eager curling of his tentacles against your walls. God, he was so damn talkative at the worst of times, especially when all you wanted was a rough fuck. So, you jerked your head away for a moment to free your mouth, legs latching to his spine and pulling him closer.

"Fuck me before I use your own tentacles to do it myself."

By the expression on his face, he seemed to like your idea better.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired, once again, by the lovely Qwopisinthemailbox.


End file.
